1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tool for use in packaging and more particularly, to a combination tool used for assisting in packaging parcel packages. The present invention relates to a combination tape dispenser, stapler, box cutter and marker for assisting a packager with preparing a shipping container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cargo is packed in a shipping container, a packager initially uses a tape dispenser to seal the container with the appropriate length of tape. Additionally, the worker often staples the box and subsequently writes an address or other information thereon. Such tasks require the use of four separate tools. Repeatedly retrieving and releasing multiple tools is laborious and time consuming. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a more efficient means of packing and shipping cargo. The present invention addresses this need by providing a tool that includes a tape dispenser, a stapler, a box cutter and a marker.
The following 24 patents are relevant to the field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,820 issued to Kwong Li Lou on Aug. 3, 1971 for “Stapler” (hereafter the “Lou Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,901 issued to Nicholas J. Adelizi on Dec. 2, 1986 for “Multi-Blade Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Adelizi Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,610 issued to Johnny C. H. Lin on Mar. 1, 1988 for “Multi-Purpose Stapler” (hereafter the “Lin Patent”);
4. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 333,678 issued to Adelio Lissoni and assigned to S.I.A.T. Societa Intemazionale Applicazioni Techniche S.p.A. on Mar. 2, 1993 for “Hand-Held Adhesive Tape Dispenser (hereafter the “Lissoni Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,601 issued to Arthur P. Jasmer on Dec. 26, 1995 for “Combination Staple Gun And Cutter And Method of Use” (hereafter the “Jasmer Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,761 issued to James F. Tilley on Jun. 15, 1999 for “Combined Stapler And Utility Knife” (hereafter the “Tilley Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,582 issued to John Merrick Taggart et al. and assigned to Swiss Army Brands, Inc. on Aug. 14, 2001 for “Compact Multi Function Tool” (hereafter the “Taggart Patent”);
8. U.S. Published patent application No. 2003/0066137 to Ronald L. Johnson et al. on Apr. 10, 2003 for “Multi-Tasking Utility Tool” (hereafter the “Johnson Published Patent Application”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,373 issued to Hsiu-Man Yu Chen on Mar. 16, 2004 for “Tape Cutting Device Of An Adhesive Tape Holder” (hereafter the “Yu Chen Patent”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,368 issued to Ching-Biau Leu and assigned to Neway International Lifetech Corporation on Jul. 5, 2005 for “Ten-In-One Pocket Stationery Unit” (hereafter the “Leu Patent”);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,604 issued to Peter Ackeret and assigned to CTech AG on Sep. 13, 2005 for “Multipurpose Hand-Held Implement Of The Pocket-Knife Type” (hereafter the “Ackeret Patent”);
12. U.S. Design Pat. No. D520,061 issued to Dominic Daunter et al. and assigned to Henkel Consumer Adhesives, Inc. on May 2, 2006 for “Ergonomic Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Daunter Design Patent”);
13. U.S. Design Pat. No. D524,616 issued to Carl Cetera and assigned to Cotapaxi, Inc. on Jul. 11, 2006 for “Combined Tape Dispenser And Stapler” (hereafter the “Cetera Design Patent”);
14. U.S. Published patent application No. 2006/0218826 to Carl Cetera on Oct. 5, 2006 for “Tapeleri” (hereafter the “Cetera Published Patent Application”);
15. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,922 issued to Bonni-Shevin-Sandy and assigned to Dard Products, Inc. on Dec. 5, 2006 for “Stapler With Tape Dispenser And Flag Dispenser” (hereafter the “Shevin-Sandy Patent”);
16. U.S. Design Pat. No. D541,609 issued to Michael John Nuttal et al. and assigned to Thomas Direct Sales, Inc. on May 1, 2007 for “Combination Stapler/Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Nuttal Design Patent”);
17. U.S. Published patent application No. 2007/0124866 to Ryan Grepper on Jun. 7, 2007 for “Vertically Standing Stapler And Tape Dispensing Device” (hereafter the “Grepper Published Patent Application”);
18. U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,340 issued to Ronald L. Johnson et al. and assigned to Wagic, Inc. on Jul. 3, 2007 for “Multi-Tasking Utility Tool” (hereafter the “Johnson Patent”);
19. U.S. Published patent application No. 2007/0261174 to Richard W. Barker on Nov. 15, 2007 for “Modular Tools” (hereafter the “Barker Published Patent Application”);
20. U.S. Published patent application No. 2008/0000031 to John Delneo et al. on Jan. 3, 2008 for “Stapler With Blade Carriage For Securing A Blade” (hereafter the “Delneo Published Patent Application”);
21. U.S. Published patent application No. 2008/0023581 to Bonni Shevin Sandy on Jan. 31, 2008 for “Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Sandy Published Patent Application”);
22. U.S. Published patent application No. 2008/0053622 to Harrison Huang on Mar. 6, 2008 for “Tape Dispenser Equipped With Extra Tool” (hereafter the “Huang Published Patent Application”);
23. U.S. Design Pat. No. D564,592 issued to Eddie Tak-Chuen Kwok on Mar. 18, 2008 for “Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Kwok Design Patent”);
24. European Patent Application No. EP 1,707,320 issued to Carl Cetera and assigned to Cotapaxi Custom Design And Manufacturing, LLC on Apr. 10, 2006 for “Combination Stapler With Tape Dispenser” (hereafter the “Cetera European Patent”).
The Lou Patent which issued in 1971 and has now expired discloses a combination of a stapler and a tape dispenser. Specifically, the patent discloses:
“Referring to FIG. 1, a stapler is shown comprising a base 13 carrying a baseplate 12 having two upstanding flanges 10 to which a stapler magazine 11 and an actuating lever 9 are pivoted. The actuating lever carries a resilient element 8 to which a staple driver 7 is connected and which serves to return and maintain the magazine 11 and actuating lever 9 in normal spaced relation relative to plate 12. The magazine 11 contains a staple guide 40 and a staple feed spring 41. The actuating lever 9 carries a hand or finger pad 39, and baseplate 12 may have a staple remover 42 secured thereto. The plate 12 carries staple-clenching means 20. All of the foregoing elements are conventional and interact in a well-know manner to feed and set a staple upon manual depression of the pad 39 on lever 9.
A tape holder 14 having an openable cover is attached to the base 13 by a hinge 15. A supply of reinforcing tape 16 in the tape holder 14 passes through a slot (not shown) in the tape holder 14 into the base 13, and through an outlet slot 17, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.”
Therefore, this invention does disclose the combination of a stapler and a tape dispenser.
The Adelizi Patent discloses:
“a tape dispenser to allow multiple rolls of tape, some which are different widths, to be dispensed from a single dispenser without becoming entangled and sticking tot he adjacent tape is disclosed. The dispenser contains two sets of blades spaced apart and attached to the dispenser housing. A guide bar is used adjacent to the lower blade to ensure the tape will approach the blade at an angle that will provide a clean cut. The tapes are placed on a tape core which is slid in an internal groove in the sides of the tape housing. The tapes are then fed to the cutting blades in an alternate manner which minimizes the risk of entanglement when being used.”
Therefore, this patent discloses the concept of having the tape dispenser combined with a marking instrument.
The Lin Patent is a multi-purpose stapler which discloses:
“A combination stapler, tape dispenser, hole puncher, pencil sharpener, paper clip holder, and storage compartment. A function plate with a block o n top of it which can be slid back and forth lengthwise along the base of the present invention, so as to set which function can be used, i.e. the stapler or the hole puncher. The hole puncher has a scale so as to allow for accurate two hole punching. A waste flap below the pencil sharpener collects hole puncher blanks and pencil shavings. A punch arm support both supports the punch arm and acts as a hole puncher structure.”
The Lissoni Patent is a design patent which issued in March 1993 and expired in March 2007. It discloses a hand-held adhesive tape dispenser which also contains the plastic blade that pushes the tape against the carton and the serrated knife to cut the tape.
The Jasmer Patent discloses the combination of a stapling gun and a cutter. The purpose of the cutter 32 is to cut fiber glass tape inducting after it has been stapled. Therefore, it does not function as a box cutter and is not retractable.
The Tilley Patent discloses the combination of a stapler and a retractable knife formed into a handle mechanism. The stapler includes an actuator that melds at its rear end into a handle and includes a staple holder pivotally attached to the actuator. In use the stapler is grasped by the handle and swung like a hammer. The inertia of the swing depresses the actuator relative the staple holder driving home the uncrimpled staple. In addition, at the opposite end is a retractable knife.
The Taggart Patent discloses a multi-function tool that has multiple purposes. Specifically, the patent discloses:
“A multiple function combination business travel tool combines a plurality of individual business-oriented implements in a single compact and reduced configuration for many diverse business-oriented travel needs. The tool includes a flashlight positioned along a scale, or wide side, fo the tool such that a lightbulb and reflector larger than those provided along the side of prior art tools may be provided. The tool also preferably includes a clock, preferably in the form of a digital alarm clock, and a plurality of deployable implements, preferably selected with the needs of a business traveler in mind. In one embodiment, the tool includes a pair of handles having implement channels and scissor channels, the handles forming the handles of a deployable scissors whose blades are stored in the scissor channels. Deployment of the scissor blades is achieved by rotation thereof about axles by which the blades are respectively coupled to the tool handles, thereby forming scissors with the first and second tool handles functioning as handles of the scissors.”
The Johnson Published Patent Application was published in 2003. This patent discloses the concept of a retractable knife blade and a marking tool such as highlighting marker 110 and a pen 112.
The Yu Chen Patent focuses on a unique mechanism of a tape dispenser and a tape cutter. It is a fairly involved mechanism.
The Leu Patent issued in 2005 discloses a ten-in-one tool which has ten different functions. Specifically, the patent. discloses:
“The present invention relates to a ten-in-one pocket stationery unit that is especially suitable for students, office workers and frequent travelers. The pocket stationery unit adopting precision designs and crafty room layout is equipped with ten functions in a single unit, including: a tape measure, a carton opener, a stapler, a hole puncher, scissors, a pencil sharpener, a nail file, and LED lighting, a minus-type and a Philips-type screw driver, a housing defined by a top cover, a bottom seat, an upper partition and a lower partition, to allow easy carriage and to provide convenience.”
The Ackeret Patent discloses:
“A multipurpose hand-held implement, comprising at least two components which can be locked in a closed position and then form a compact, essentially closed body, in the case of which the two components, with preferably confluent contours, are directed towards one another. In the closed position, the body forms the handle for actuating utensils, such as a knife, staple remover or cutter, which are accommodated in the components in a set back manner, such that they can be pushed out. The two components are preferably connected to one another in an articulated manner and, after release of the locking means, can be moved relative to one another in order to actuate, for example, a stapler, a hole puncher or a pair of scissors. Further utensils, for example, a magnifying glass, a pointer or a laser pointer may be accommodated in the components.”
The Daunter Patent is a design patent that issued in 2006 and is owned by Henkel Consumer Adhesives, Inc. and is a design patent on a tape dispenser. It protects the way the tape dispenser looks. It does not have the general resemblance of the slide mechanism to hold the tape and the handle.
The Cetera Design Patent discloses the shape of a combination stapler and dispenser.
The Cetera Published Patent Application discloses the combination of a stapler and a tape dispenser. The object of the invention is to dispense any type of fastening means such as staples or brand nails. The device has the combination of the staples and tapes but is different from your invention.
Published issued in December 2006 and is a combination stapler, tape dispenser and flag dispenser which includes a stapler having a housing including first and second arms joined together at a pivot. The stapler which is basically vertically aligned and is shown at the combination 12 and 16 and is operated by pressing the two handles together to cause the staple to be ejected and stapled to the object. The dispensing mechanism is better illustrated in FIG. 5. The device also includes on the opposite side, a tape dispenser. The tape dispenser 62 includes a cutting blade 81 disposed at an end 79 of the concave contour. A roll of tape 70 is discharged from the top portion of the device and extends out the tape dispenser 62. The device also includes a flag dispenser 84 for dispensing flags 92. Looking at the claims, claim 1 claims the combination of a stapler, a tape dispenser and a flag dispenser. The second independent claim, claim 6, discloses a combination flag dispenser combined with a stapler. The third independent claim, claim 12 claims the combination of a stapler and a tape dispenser.
The Nutall Design Patent also discloses a combination staple/tape dispenser.
The Grepper Published Patent Application discloses a combination of a vertically standing stapler and tape dispensing device.
The Johnson Patent discloses a multi-tasking utility tool. It has the combination of having a knife and a marker. It also has required electronics with it.
The Barker Published Patent Application discloses a combination tool which includes a combination wrench, screwdriver, pliers, etc.
The Delneo Published Patent Application discloses a stapler with a blade cartridge for securing a blade. A reloadable staple cartridge 18 enables a supply of staples to be induced into stapler 10 and holds the staples in place within handle 14 and head 12 such that the staples can be dispensed from the stapler dispenser 22. A reloadable staple cartridge 28 extends into the handle 14. In addition, referring to FIG. 2, blade cartridge 34 is positioned and is movable within head 12 from rest position shown in FIG. 2 to an in use position at which the blade cartridge 34 is slid toward the slot 24 to be extended outwardly so that the blade 40 can be used as a cutter. Therefore, this patent discloses and claims a staple dispenser and a blade cartridge.
The Sandy Published Patent Application discloses:
“A desk or office accessory, such as an adhesive tape dispenser, has a base holding one, two or more smaller office sub components or devices that may be removed from the base, used as preferred, and then optionally returned or reattached to the base. The sub-components may be, for example, a calculator, a staple remover, a letter opener, etc. The sub-components may be attached to the base via magnets, Velcro hook and loop tape, fasteners, adhesive areas, etc. The base may include areas intended to be printed with or holding an image, such as a photograph, artwork, corporate logo, etc.”
In Section 17, the patent application states:
“Referring to FIG. 6, in place of, or in addition to, the letter opener 31, a stapler 40 may be provided in or on the body 11. The stapler 40, if included, typically has a slot opening in the body 11, like the letter opener 31. A switch 42 in the slot activates a stapling mechanism 44 when contacted by papers inserted into the slot. As shown in FIG. 1, the body 11 may be formed by separate top and bottom shells or halves, separated by a parting line 60. This allows the body 11 to be opened up to load staples into the stapler 40. Also as shown in FIG. 1, a flag or posit dispenser may be provided on the body 11.”
The Huang Published Patent Application discloses a tape dispenser equipped with an extra tool. This published patent application was published in March 2008 and is still pending. Referring to FIG. 1, a tape dispenser is shown which includes a handle 10 having a top and bottom, base plate 12 fixed on the top of the handle 10, a tape reel 14 pivoted on the rear of the base plate 12, a roller 16 and a seat 18 mounted on the front of the base plate 12. The seat is provided with a cutter 20 and a plate 22. This is similar to your portion of the invention. The handle contains a chamber into which is inserted a tool which is described as a utility knife. Specifically, referring to Section 20, the patent states:
“The main scope of the present invention is that we don't change the structure of the conventional tape dispenser, and we just use the useless space in the handle to store a tool that increases the practicability of the tape dispenser much.”
The Kwok Design Patent protects the shape of the tape dispenser.
The Cetera European Patent is a multi-function fastening device similar to previous devices that have been discussed that contains both the tape dispenser and a stapler.
There is a significant need to provide a combination tool, which can conveniently and effectively assist in packaging parcel packages.